


Fantamana Center for the Endangered

by Diodol



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Aliens, Breeding, F/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Season, Repopulation efforts, Romance, Saving a species, reproduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diodol/pseuds/Diodol
Summary: She had been a young woman still discovering her own self, then she was in a strange land being pursued by an alien creature.What she didn't know, was that she had been meticulously selected by an alien race to mate with that creature to propogate his species.
Relationships: Alpha/Omega - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is total crack. Don't like, don't read. 
> 
> Interested? Come join me as I explore writing smut pieces. 
> 
> Low-key had a nasty dream and wrote 6000 words at once.

_“After several years and millions in research, keepers at the Fantamana Centre have elected to initiate a new breeding program for the endangered species that has struggled to survive in our changing world. This idea originated from Ialdi Una after his team of educated explorers was unable to find a fertile female in the wild. They have reported that after extensive searching on our sister planet, they may have found a compatible female for our very own Alpha at the Fantamana Centre. We’re all very excited to see if this match will produce cubs in the next year.”_

_“Yes, we’re all very excited indeed, Rilo, but before that, first this female must accept our boy. Una has said that she could seriously injure Alpha if she were to reject him.”_

_“While that is true, Pama, who wouldn’t love our Alpha at Fantamana? He’s one of the recorded largest and strongest of this species ever seen!”_

_“Looks aren’t everything, Rilo, any lady will tell you that, but for the sake of this species, I hope everything works out with this female.”_

_“I’m with you there! Fantamana officials have said if all goes well, they will open up Alpha’s grounds for visitors in the New Year to show off his female.”_

* * *

She wasn’t sure of what happened. One moment she had been picking pretty stones out of the river for her niece, the next she was laying face down in the dirt. There was an aching throb through her entire body, but seemed centralized in her front.

She groaned lowly and clenched her fists. _Ouch_.

Her face was sore and felt warm, as if there was blood trickling from her forehead. Lifting her head slowly, painfully, she brought up her hand to feel around her face. She cracked an eye open to inspect her hand, no blood.

She sighed, _well, that’s nice._

After several long minutes, she managed to climb to a shaky stand.

“What the actual _hell_ happened?” She grumbled, taking in her surroundings while wiping dirt off her hands onto her pants.

She frowned, this wasn’t like the forest by the river. The trees were different, the plants were weird and the flowers were wrong colours. The air smelled different, it felt warmer here.

Looking down at her feet as she stepped lightly on the ground, she found the ground felt different, too, loamy, almost.

“What the _fuck_?”

Her heart was beginning to race and she felt a seed of fear plant itself in her stomach.

* * *

Tyu palmed his eyes. Staring at the comatose figure of the female on the computer screen could not be good for his eyes.

He hadn’t been able to look away at first, too excited at the prospect that _it was finally happening_. That they had found, captured and relocated a virile young female to Alpha after all those years of planning!

The excitement had worn off after the first few hours. The female hadn’t moved at all. He knew she was alive and well, the physician had looked her over studiously before they had put her out. He’d said apart from the extra weight, she was perfectly healthy. No transferable diseases that she could give to Alpha, and he had vaccinated her against other common ailments she did not have protection from in this realm.

She just needed to wake up and the plan to introduce her to Alpha would be go.

Tyu blinked harshly, what he would give for a cup of hot tea right then. His coworkers were chatting idly across the room, discussing differentials and other biology-related things.

Then he saw it, her hands trembled.

“She’s waking up!”

Hooves clattered across the floor as the half dozen scientists raced to his spot.

Lua, the lead on the project, grinned excitedly and clapped her hands together, “Send in Lobs.”

* * *

Something was crashing through the trees. She could hear it plain as day, footsteps pounded towards her.

Her feet itched to move, to run away, but her brain told her to wait and see what it was. Maybe it was a friend, coming to find out where the hell she had disappeared to.

Whatever it was crashed through the bush and let out a bleating roar, pounding its hooves against the ground. Dirt sprayed everywhere, she felt it pelt at her arms. She leapt backwards out of the way, stunned by the appearance of such a creature.

It was like a centaur, but the upper body was very goat-like, and where she expected horse body parts, she saw something much more bovine in nature. It was smaller than she expected from the crashing noises it had made, but the loud vocalizations it bleated were enough to give it a big presence.

She scrambled backwards and tripped over a large root.

The creature stomped it’s front hooves, snorted, and charged.

She took off, kicking up dirt in her wake. It came after her, snorting hot air down her back.

* * *

“There they go! Oh, I’m so excited!” Lua squealed, squeezing Tyu’s shoulders.

Tyu frowned, “Shouldn’t we give her more time to settle it? Figure out her space? Seems really fast to throw her at Alpha when she has no idea what’s going on.”

Lua scoffed lightly, “That’s why you’re in IT and I’m the lead. Eight years of education and ten years of research has given me the capability to understand that if she gets settled before she meets Alpha, there’s a better chance that she will reject him completely. This female is very independent where she comes from, she had no mate and no intentions of finding one based on our calculations. She needs to be helpless in order to imprint with Alpha. She needs to become dependent on him.”

Tyu shrugged, “I just know in her situation, the last thing I’d want is to be thrown at a sexually frustrated, ripped stud.”

Lua opened her mouth and drew a breath to retaliate, but Tyu held up his hands in surrender.

“ _But_ I don’t know enough about this to make that call.”

Lua was quiet for a moment, then nodded once sharply.

“What makes you think he’s frustrated?” Eo, the nutritionist for both Alpha and the female, looked up from the datapad in his hands. He sidled over to stand on the other side of Lua, and glanced over her back to see Tyu’s screens.

Tyu eyed the little square in the top of his computer display, “Because he hasn’t come out in three days, hasn’t eaten in four days, and I’m pretty sure he’s experiencing some blue balls.”

Eo laughed and cocked his rear leg, resting it. “Blue balls?”

“I’ve worked here for three years, I know his comings and goings. I know his schedule,” Tyu eyed Eo from the corner of his eyes. “While his species is capable of reproduction in all seasons, we happen to be in late summer. Which, if my scant research tells me the truth, is his prime mating time.”

Eo stopped laughing, “You think he’ll force himself on her? Maybe he just wasn’t feeling well.”

“The possibility exists that he was ill, but I can agree with Tyu that he may have been experiencing frustration. We’ve had Alpha for ten years, he matured here, and he’s never had a female before,” Lua clicked her tongue, “but that’s not to say he hadn’t ever mated in the wild as a young adult.”

“He’s really quite docile, but we’ve never seen him interact with a female of his kind before, let alone a female of another species,” Lua continued. “We’ll have to hope for the best, in this case.”


	2. Chapter 2

She was doing quite well, ripping through the unfamiliar terrain. Managing to keep her balance and not trip, she had gained a little lead on the goat-centaur. But she was beginning to tire. She cursed her love of sweets and willed her legs to keep going.

Then she spotted a break. Up a small incline, partially hidden by large boulders was the opening to what she hoped was a cave. The immediate area surrounding it was bare of vegetation, the ground looked almost sandy. 

_This place is fucking weird_ , she thought breathlessly and powered up the incline. She struggled to keep footing in the sand, but managed to dive in between the boulders. 

She crawled messily into the opening, and was pleased to find that it was, in fact, a cave. 

A bleating bellow was outside fueled her momentum forward. Her arms pinwheeled in her desperate scramble to get deeper, further from the entrance. Hopefully the creature was dumb enough not to follow tracks, because she had definitely left a clear trail. 

When she could no longer hear the snorting pants of the goat-centaur, she stopped and laid down in the sand. Her lungs burned, she panted hard. 

* * *

“What is the status of that storm?” 

Tyu tapped on his keyboard for a moment and looked at the monitor on the far left, “It’s coming fast, but no hail expected for several hours. Heavy rain, wind gusts, maybe lightning.”

Lua nodded with a smile, “Perfect, nothing dangerous, but nice and cold to keep her in there.”

* * *

Her breathing had started to settle. Her legs still burned, but that would take a while to ease. She laid still for several moments, waiting and hoping that the creature wouldn't return. 

When she hadn't heard anything for a while, she stood up slowly and decided to explore the cave. If she was going to wait out that thing, she might as well see what she had gotten herself into. 

As she stepped deeper into the cave, she found cracks and veins in the rock that seemed to glow with a soft orange colour. Some were redder or more yellow, and as she gingerly touch it with her fingers, she found it to somehow be warm. She scratched it with her nail, looked at it, and found no residue. 

“Interesting,” she murmured, "wonder what mineral this is."

She walked further, with a little less reservation, distracted by the glowing walls. The floor had been sandy all the way in, now she found it was becoming a little softer and more dirt-like beneath her shoes. 

She was studying a thin vein of green in the wall when she heard it; a low rumbling from deeper in the cave. 

Immediately her heart rate spiked. Pure adrenaline shot through her veins, she felt tingly and unsteady. 

A shuffle ahead. Another rumble. 

She was already breathing hard. Her fingers twitched. 

Whatever it was, it drew closer. She fought hard within herself to stay still, knowing if she took off it would likely pursue her, like prey. And she knew that she wouldn’t make it far. 

Then a silhouette began to emerge from the shadows. It was big, thick, and tall. She could make out two arms and two legs. As it approached unhurriedly, its broad shoulders became clearer. There was a slight taper to a waist, but it wasn't trim like a lean human. This creature was built like a brick wall, and it sent shivers up her spine. 

It stepped into the glow of the minerals. It's face was strangely humanoid, with two front-facing eyes, a flat nose, and full lips. But the lower half of its face was less pointy that a human, she likened it to the muzzle of a cat, but flatter. Jutting out from its overbite of a bottom jaw were two fang-like tusks. 

And there was a rich depth to its large, golden eyes. 

It's ears long and pointed, like an elf, flickered forward with interest.

Her eyes widened in shock. 

_What do I do?!_

The creature’s nostrils flared as it sniffed at the air, making a low grumbling sound. She took a sharp inhale of breath and small step back. 

Its eyes snapped hers. The rumble in its chest grew louder, echoed off the walls. 

She lost her nerve, turned tail and ran. A deafening growl wrent the air as it leaped after her. She didn’t get far before the creature slammed into her back and took her to the ground. 

She went down kicking and screaming. Sand went into her mouth and up her nose. She bucked her hips and wriggled fiercely beneath the growling creature, throwing her elbows and heels at it with all she had. 

It fell on top of her, its massive chest a heavy weight on her back. It captured her legs between its own and snapped them closed. 

* * *

“I don’t know who I’m rooting for,” Eo laughed nervously. 

Lua watched with a frown as Alpha pinned the female to ground. She fought against him, elbowed him hard in the ribs once or twice. Tyu winced with each hit, but said nothing. 

Alpha certainly didn’t seem to notice, until she clipped him in the face. 

“Do you think she could actually hurt him?” Tyu asked softly. 

Lua pursed her lips, “Only if he let her.”

* * *

She tried to ground herself with her elbows, bucked harder, struggling to free her legs. 

The creature’s growl softened into a low rumble. It nuzzled at her left ear and nipped lightly. 

It seemed to groan above her. There was a moment when she slowed her struggles to regain some strength, but then something began to undulate and writhe on her ass, working hard to get between her cheeks. 

She snapped her head back into his face with a gross _crunch._ It managed to knock him off kilter enough to wiggle out from beneath him. A dull throb pounded through the back of her head as she raced out of the cave.

She found herself sprinting full tilt into a nasty thunderstorm. Wind howled and rain poured from the black skies. She was nearly knocked her off her feet. She stumbled, regained her footing, and took off again. 

Her lungs burned, she couldn’t feel her legs. It didn’t take long for her to become soaked to the bone. Lightning flashed and suddenly she wasn’t running anymore. 

Pain exploded in her neck and she slammed into the ground so hard she saw stars.. Couldn’t breath. Tears welled in her eyes. She gasped for breath, grasping at her neck. 

There was something smooth, hard and cold wrapped around her neck. She tried to get her fingers under it, but it was flush to her skin. She pulled at the collar hysterically, but her shaking hands couldn’t find a clasp to get it off. 

She still couldn’t breath. 

Her fingers began to bleed, her nails gouged scratches into the thin skin of her neck. As her breath returned, she let out raspy screams. Tears fell from her eyes. 

She rolled over onto her front to get better leverage, and yanked with all her might on the collar.

* * *

“She’s going to hurt herself!” Eo gestured to the display on the main screen. 

Tyu was worrying his lip with his teeth, tapping the table rhythmically. She had just run full tilt into the end of the gravity tether. He hated the collars for that reason, but he couldn’t argue with Lua that most creatures that wore them learned after one try not to do it again. 

Lua cringed inwardly herself, but remained quiet. She was strong, she would bounce back. “She’ll be okay. Give her a minute,” Lua said, dancing lightly on her hooves. 

“We need her to get back to the cave,” Pevr hummed thoughtfully. 

Tyr frowned, “You saw how she came out of there. I don’t think we’ll get her in there willingly.”

Pevr clicked his tongue, “But the storm’s only going to get worse. She needs shelter.”

“What if Lobs takes her back?” Eo suggested.

“I don’t think he could get her in there. Alpha really freaked her out,” Tyr tapped the little square that showed the cave entrance with his pen.

“What if we hit her with a sedative? Calm her right down,” Eo shrugged one shoulder, looking up at Lua. 

Tyr glanced to her as well. 

She thought about it for several long moments, watching the female try to wrestle the collar off herself. 

“I hate to do it right after transporting her here,” she sighed, “but it would seem that’s our best option.”

“Best get some pain killers into her as well, that’s going to hurt in the morning,” Pevr suggested, already calculating a dose in his head. 

Lua nodded, “Get Lobs on the phone, he should have everything he needs.”

* * *

She was still jerking on the collar when a sharp sting in her thigh made her yelp.

She felt blindly for whatever had hit her. The skies were so dark and there was a mix of rain and tears in her eyes that made it hard to see. 

Her fingers wrapped around something small and smooth. She jerked it out of her thigh and lifted it closer to her face to examine it. 

She struggled to see it until a flash of lightning lit the forest. 

It was a dart; with an empty canister. 

Thunder cracked, black stars danced across her vision. 

_What the hell is happening to me?_

* * *

Alpha felt bad. He had scared the female. 

_But she had smelled so wonderful._

And she was so beautiful. He had only had a quick look at her, but he knew she was stunning. 

The way she had fought against him, writhing beneath his hold…

And she had smelled so beautifully feminine. It had been incredibly distracting. She had managed to get a solid hit on him. Knocked him silly for a moment. 

He was excited at the prospect of such a strong mate.

By the time he had reorientated himself, she was out of reach, but he wasn’t worried. He could still smell the tinny scent of that tether she had around her neck. If she could only go as far as he was able to, she wouldn’t be far.

He had pumped his hips a couple times, humping the air in excitement. Growling lowly, he tried to rein in his desire. 

It had taken a while to slowly retract into his sheath. He groaned. 

He had been _so_ close to release.

* * *

A short while later, he lumbered up to the entrance of his home. He had caught a whiff of the female again.

She was close. 

As he rounded the bend that would take him outside, he found her. 

She laid in a disheveled, shivering pile just inside the entrance. Her breaths were short and shallow. 

His nostrils flared. 

_ Blood. There was blood in the air.  _

He rushed over to her with his ears pinned back in concern. 

She was cold, her lips turning blue. Her neck was a mess of wet blood and dark bruises. 

He could also smell the iron of blood on her hands, and the salt of tears on her face. She was a mess and it broke his heart to see her so. 

He crawled over top her body with his larger self, shielding her from the cold drafting inside. Clutching at her shoulder with his hands, he laid himself down carefully, shuddering with pleasure at the feeling of her body on his again. 

He gently touched his nose to hers, shared breaths with her. When she didn’t wake, he moved to the side of her neck, above the tether. There, he began to clean her cream-coloured skin. 

He worked slowly, lapping gently at the blood and wounds until there was no dirt left, coating them with the healing enzymes in his saliva. Nudging her chin up to better access her throat, he cleaned her there, too. Then he moved up her chin, licking gingerly. He cleaned the tears from her face, warming her skin with his attentions at the same time. 

He nosed at the neckline of her shirt, lifting it enough to slip his muzzle inside to lap at her chest. There, he found large, globulous breast with hard, peaked nipples. As he lathered each with his attention, they only seemed to stand up harder. 

There was a hard twitch in his sheath that shot electricity right up his spine. His hips flexed automatically. 

Groaning through the hot pleasure he felt, he moved slowly down her arm. Nipping lightly at the fabric of her sleeves, he licked down until he reached her hand. A sad whimper left his throat at the sight of her mangled fingers. 

Cupping the back of her hand with his, he turned it palm up to his muzzle so he could clean her hand. 

“I think someone’s already smitten,” Pevr smiled. 

Everyone in the control room was grinning ear to ear. There was no doubt to any of them at that moment that Alpha would accept this female they had chosen for him. The way he gently cared for the female was proof enough. 

“That’s our boy, right there,” Lua’s lips were curled in a soft smile. He was such a large wall of muscle; and yet there he was, tenderly caring for a stranger that had been all but shoved into his arms. 

No one else in their world deserved a cub more than that soft old boy.


	3. Chapter 3

She came to slowly. Her mind seemed sluggish and her limbs weren’t responding. 

The second thing she noticed was that she felt warm. 

And wet. 

Something hot and wet was on her hands. 

Her eyes opened sluggishly. It took her several moments to process the vision and feeling of the creature from the cave licking at her hands. 

A yell tried to sound from her mouth, but sharp pain grated in her throat. She grimaced sharply. The creature noticed her pain immediately and stopped with her hands. He moved to her face, chuffing softly and blowing air over her features. 

She screwed her eyes shut tight, working slowly through the pain in her neck. 

It whined softly at her obvious pain and nudged at her chin with its nose. The action hurt wildly and tears welled in her eyes again. Nausea swirled in her stomach.

She retched once, twice, and full-body dry heaved at the nausea racking her body. 

The creature laid heavier on her body, purring softly in her ear. It rubbed its cheek against hers, and if her body wasn’t trying to vomit, she might have freaked out more at its closeness. 

But it also wasn’t trying to eat her, as she had expected. 

All at once she felt true exhaustion. She had stopped dry heaving, but there was a sharp throbbing in her hands and neck that pounded in time with her heart rate. 

She sighed carefully, whatever she had done to herself made it hurt to breathe too. 

Closing her eyes, she chose to give in to whatever drugs she’d been hit with, ignoring the rhythmic licking on her neck. 

Alpha nudged at the female’s face tenderly, but found that she would not wake. He rumbled gently, hooked his tusks beneath her chin and pushed it up to better expose her throat again. 

* * *

“Why is he licking her neck so much?” Eo asked. 

Lua shared a glance with Pevr. 

“He can probably smell the blood,” Pevr grunted, “wants to clean it up so it’ll heal. He  _ is  _ a wild animal, it’s what they do.”

“Sure, but he’s not the injured one,” Eo frowned, confused. 

Lua tilted her head to the side, “It looks like he’s begun to imprint on her, so I imagine that part of establishing the bond is cleaning his mate.”

“Little column A, little column B,” Tyu piped up. 

“Likely,” Pevr rubbed his chin. 

“Well, his species’ saliva has some of the best natural antibacterial properties in the natural world. It’s a big reason why they were hunted to near extinction,” Lua explained. 

“So he’s trying to heal  _ her _ ?” Eo questioned.

“I’d wager so,” said Pevr.

“Huh,” Eo pursed his lips, “he moves fast.”

Pevr huffed a laugh, “Well, she _is_ unconscious.”

* * *

Next time she woke, there was no pain, but she had a hard time concentrating on anything in particular. She felt like laughing, but had no idea why. 

She sat up, fell over, and sat up again a little slower. Her head felt heavy, so did her arms and legs. She felt hot, so hot she jerkily shrugged out of her pants and shoes. 

But she didn’t cool down enough. She slipped out of her shirt and flopped uselessly face-first onto the floor of the cave. 

_ Still in the cave _ , she noted blearily. 

The creature was back. She heard him purring before she felt him. His moist nose investigated her ankles first, then his hands were on them as he sniffed further up her legs. 

She wasn’t freaking out, but his touch seemed to soothe the fire in her body. 

He grazed his teeth up her legs, chuffing at the feel of them. So much softer than his own. His claws followed, leaving a tingling sensation in their wake. 

His nose reached the peak of her thighs. He paused, drinking in the heady scent of her warmth.

She gasped at the feel of his nose pressed up against her underwear. He nuzzled a little firmer against her there, using his hands to open her legs. 

She fought him weakly, knowing somewhere in her higher functions that she did not want it, but her drugged out hindbrain was down for some dirty fucking. 

At the prospect of him doing just that, heat coiled in her nether regions. He could smell it and shoved her legs right open, allowing him nearly fully access to her. 

Her arousal was growing and it excited him.  _ She was accepting him!  _ His penis began to poke out of his sheath. 

He nipped gently at her underwear, recognizing the boundary for what it was. She made a rattling wheeze and pulled away from him, her senses alight at the sensation of his mouth on her covered labia. 

He growled lowly at the challenge, jumping forward to pin her down. His hips slotted beneath her ass, his teeth grasped her shoulder and his hands held her hips down. 

The air left her lungs in a whoosh, but all she could focus on was the delicious way he ground his very erect penis against her ass. The organ was twitching, something she could feel through the thin barrier of her underwear. 

He growled deeper, pushed harder against her hips. He wasn’t grinding anymore, he was humping roughly. She fought to gain her breath back. 

Suddenly her underwear were gone. He had grabbed them with one hand and ripped them off her. The action made her flinch and tense, but his knees were between hers and he roughly threw her legs back open as far as he could. 

She gasped again. He flexed his hips, penis searching for her humid opening. It jabbed above and below her labia, grazing her clit. She shuddered with each pass, though he seemed to grow more frustrated. He bit down harder on her shoulder and pushed her hips harder into the ground to keep her still. 

She had stopped fighting him, although she didn’t have much strength to start with this time. 

He humped with more fervour until his penis finally found its mark. 

They groaned in unison as he finally sunk in. 

She tensed at the feeling, never having done this before, but he didn’t know that. 

But he was aware that she was incredibly tight and hot, and came to the conclusion she likely had never been bred by another before. It stirred more hot arousal in his groin, and stroked his male pride that he would be the only one to breed this glorious female. 

Her internal muscles flexed around his tip and his hips flexed in response, driving deeper into her heat. Her head came up, but he didn’t let go of her shoulder. He set to work, humping her steadily to gain full penetration. She began to writhe beneath him, he suspected in discomfort. 

So he fought harder to keep her hips pinned and drove harder into her. 

She grasped desperately at the sand as he fucked her, trying to reach her cervix, she was sure. He was relentless, pushing on her so hard she was certain she would have bruises. She tried to shrug his mouth off her shoulder, but he would have none of that. He tightened his bite and gave a particularly harsh thrust down into her vagina. 

She tried to relax as he stretched her, and whatever drugs were in her system were certainly motivating her to keep relaxed and boneless. Her limbs felt like lead, and her head spun wickedly. 

She could feel his slickness, his tapered shape. As he pushed deeper, he got bigger and her vagina fluttered spontaneously around his penis. 

He groaned and grunted, appreciating the feeling immensely. 

He finally bottomed out. She was trembling beneath him, he was shaking with excitement. 

Now he could breed her properly. He started with a slow drag out, about halfway, then sunk back in. Her back twitched. 

He repeated that until her vagina offered him no resistance. Then he began in earnest. His strokes became harder, deeper, rougher. She was panting shallowly as he bred her. 

The feel of her slick between her thighs and the wet sound of their coupling only drove his need higher. 

The squelching sound of her cunt around his cock served to arouse her further. She felt the familiar coil of blood-driven lust in her stomach. If only she could stimulate her clit, she would reach climax. 

She started to push back into him, which changed the angle of her hips and his next thrust drilled right home into her cervix. She shot forward, and he followed closely. His hands slid up to her waist, allowing her to tilt her hips up. Her cheek was pressed into the ground, his face pressed into the side of her head. The sound of his heavy, grunting breaths in her ear tightened the coil. 

He slammed into her hard, grinding his hips into her hers, his scrotum smacked into her clit. She gasped again at the zing of pleasure. 

He noticed, and drew back for another hard thrust. His testicles slapped her clit again and her eyes closed. He could feel his first climax approaching, and felt that the stuttered fluttering of her vagina meant she was close as well. 

He went into overdrive, thrusting with such fervour his balls hit her clit with every drive. The lude grunts coming for both their mouths fueled each other. 

She fell into her release with great pleasure and held breath, the coil snapping and tightening her vaginal walls around his penis sent stars across her vision and enticed the first ropes of semen from him. 

He snapped his hips into hers and held there as his balls tightened. Thick jets of his seed entered her womb. He groaned deeply with pleasure while she came down from her high. 

The telltale tightening of his testicles repeated itself and sent more semen. She felt the hotness of his seed and it caused her to clench him again. 

He purred in her ear, finally letting go of her shoulder. He licked the deep wound with care, casually humping her rear as he continued to spurt semen inside her. They shared laboured breaths for a long while. 

He finally relented his hold on her and drew back from her vagina. She groaned voicelessly at the wet, empty feeling. 

Then she went boneless and relaxed into the ground. The creature backed up and nosed around her labia, relished in their mixed scents. 

_ Yes _ , he had bred her very well, but he wasn't finished yet. 

He licked her labia, long and slow. She tensed up again, but didn't turn to fight him off. 

Mostly because she couldn't gather the strength to. 

He dug his nose nearly inside her cunt as he paid very close attention to the pearl of nerves that had elicited such a primal reaction from his female. 

Even now he could sense a growing want from her, smell the fresh scent of heat from within her cunt. 

She lifted her hips into his tongue. Another couple deliberate, heavy passes and she came undone on his face. 

He licked his chops, her cunt and her ass before drawing back further. 

She expected that to be the end of their soiree. He had reached climax, and so had she. 

But then he grabbed a hold of her shoulder and hip and threw her onto her back. She flailed helplessly for a moment, not expecting the move. Then he was on top her again, pressing his sex into hers while scenting at her breasts. 

She noted that his penis was still rock hard, even after several ejaculations. 

He found a nipple and gave it a quick lick, drawing it to attention. She grabbed a hold of his forearms tightly, then he did it again. 

And again, and again until both nipples were stiff, perky and slick fell from her vagina onto his groin. 

He purred roughly. Her eyes had fallen closed again. He thrust up into her labia, searching for the right entrance again. He missed several times, but found the teasing seemed to draw more slick from within her. 

Then he found the right spot and dove in. She was electric beneath him, writhing and snapping. He bared his teeth on her breasts as she clenched particularly tightly around him, then he fucked up into her with wild determination to drive his seed home. 

He wished desperately to hear her voice wail and moan for him, but it was enough then to simply be able to couple with her. 

Her enormous breasts and belly jolted up and down with his thrusts and it sent pure heat into his loins. A couple ropes of semen shot out of him, stuttering the pounding of his hips. 

He watched with rapt fascination as she moved one hand down to their coupling and began to massage herself. Then he was distracted by the glorious sight of his penis penetrating her depths and he came again with a howl and jerk of his hips. His knot swelled suddenly and locked him deep inside of his mate and she climaxed around him at the sudden stretch. 

Her mouth was open in a silent yowl and he took advantage to shares tongue with his mate. 

She was taken by surprise, but quickly allowed the intrusion of his hot tongue and mouth to invade hers. She jerked her hips up into his, tangled her fingers in his mane of hair, and chased another release. 

He gave it to her with several deep rocks of his hips and several jets of seed. 

He felt magnificently relaxed for the first time in ages.

* * *

Lua smiled happily as she watched Alpha breed his female thoroughly. Hopefully a seed had taken hold, but Alpha had a long road ahead of him. 

The drugs they had given the female had knocked her senses wild, and when they wore off, Lua was certain he would still need to win the female's affections. 

Hopefully this mating would have bonded them enough that she would accept him completely as her mate. 

Eo and Tyu shifted their weight from hoof to hoof and cleared their throats. 

She agreed with the sentiment. 


	4. Chapter 4

His female passed out shortly after their second coupling. Alpha didn't mind, she would need her rest to heal properly. 

He gathered her into his arms carefully and carried her deeper into the cave until he reached the open cavern he called home. 

It was a grand space full of enormous spires that erupted from the ground and fell from the ceiling. A crystal clear pool of warm water started at the far end and spilled out into a stream that ran through the middle of the cavern, disappearing into the rock at the other side. 

Veins of the glowing minerals illuminated the entire area, casting shadows within the pool. Streaks of coloured light danced across the ceiling, reflected from the water. 

Alpha stepped over the stream easily and headed for a cluster of spires that protected his nest from prying eyes. He set his prize down in the shallow hole layered with downfeathers and furs that he had both collected before their arrival, and had been provided for him by the Keepers. 

He set her down on her back with her legs open, exposing all of her femininity to him. He purred at the sight and scent of their mating that wafted from between her legs. 

He laid between her legs and set to the enjoyable task of cleaning her up, relishing in the taste of their mixed scents. 

He dipped his tongue into her cunt to get at the heady taste several times before meticulously cleaning the rest of her body. He took his time to lavish on her breasts, nipping and sucking at her generous nipples. He purred deeply, laying a little heavier on her body. When the day came that she would lactate, he would gorge himself on her milk. 

Finally, curled around her to keep her warm, he settled for the night. It was a little cooler inside the cavern, so he figured she would feel it more keenly than him. Her fur was so much shorter and finer than his.

In half a dozen deep breaths to drink in the scent of his female, he fell into a boneless sleep. 

* * *

She was warm and comfortable when she woke, but very groggy. Her limbs were heavy and it took considerable effort to crack her eyes open. 

Her mouth was dry, her tongue felt like cotton, and her teeth were fuzzy. She groaned lowly in a grating, raspy tone. 

After rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and taking several slow blinks, she pushed herself into a more upright position. 

Her neck still throbbed dully, though not nearly as agregiously as before. 

She swayed in her spot, blearily taking in her surroundings. She couldn't remember how she got there, but somehow she was in a cavern. 

Her vision blurred and sharpened several times. 

The cavern was large and mostly open, but the edges were a maze of stalagmites and stalactites. She could hear the trickle of running water nearby, not quite able to see the stream from her position. 

With a choked grunt she stood shakily on unsteady feet; her hands trembled on the rock she used to hold herself up.

Noticing suddenly that she was naked, a frown marred her features. 

"Wha-?" Cracked her voice, eliciting a cough to clear her throat. 

_ Water first.  _

_ Clothes second.  _

As she wobbled out from behind the enormous spire of mineral buildup she found the source of trickling water. A little stream wove through the floor of the cavern, it's crystal clarity deliciously tempting. 

She stumbled her way forward and gracelessly fell to her knees in front of it. Bending over to cup her hand in the cool fluid, she lost her balance and tipped face first into the water. 

"Ah-k!" She yelped, voice cracking again. 

She caught herself quickly enough, but her face was wet and water had splashed up her arms. Instead of chancing a second face plant, she opted to drink straight from the stream with her mouth, using her hands and elbows to keep herself steady.

The first taste of refreshing water made her greedy. She gulped it down fast and furious, barely taking a breath. The coolness felt fantastic on her throat as it passed down her esophagus; she felt like she couldn't get enough. 

Until her stomach twisted angrily. She nearly choked on the mouthful of water she'd swallowed, but forced it down. 

The water fought to come back up, but she held her breath and clenched her fists. 

The nausea subsided slowly, allowing her to take slow, careful breaths. 

A curious rattle caught her attention. Her eyes snapped up to meet the gaze of the creature from earlier, who stood in a dark opening she hadn’t seen initially. 

Her muscles froze and her eyes widened. There was a heavy pause in the air until he grunted curiously again and approached her with bright eyes and perked ears.

She wheeled backwards, her breaths coming in short pants. Her back slammed into a stalagmite. His brow furrowed and he slowed his approach. 

Stepping up to his female carefully, Alpha sniffed the air around her. The chemical smell that had emanated from her earlier had dissipated, and was replaced with a tinge of fear and apprehension. 

He purred softly to her, bowing his head until he stood right in front of her. She made no noise or movement, only the heaving of her large chest as she panted. 

Alpha brought up his huge hand and tipped her chin back to brush his knuckles against the bruises on her throat. 

Her breath hitched. 

He dipped his head down to stroke the bruises with his tongue, hoping that he could soothe some of her discomfort. 

Her hands came up to his chest. He purred louder at the touch,  _ yes, that’s good _ .

She found the courage to shove at his chest, asking him in no uncertain terms to step back. Of course, with her luck, he ignored her. In fact, he stepped up his rumbling purr a notch and passed his tongue firmer across her throat. 

She shoved him a little harder, to which he responded by grasping her chin and pushing it up and away so he could get beneath the collar around her neck. Somehow he had managed to trap her one arm beneath his elbow. She tested his grip, pulled away from him, but he wouldn’t budge. 

She fought harder, jerking in his grasp and elbowing at his chest with her free arm. He nipped gently at the skin of her jaw and pinned her arm down at her side while wrapping his arm around her waist. He pulled her forward in his hold until their fronts were flush with one another. 

She tried not to think about the feeling of his short, wiry hair pressing up against her breasts and belly, or how warm he felt. She felt so vulnerable without her clothing. 

“Just don’t eat me when you’re done,” she croaked. 

His thumb caressed her chin as he purred again, nuzzling at her shoulder. 

She sighed deeply. 

_ At least he smells nice,  _ she thought to herself.

Once he had thoroughly lathered her bruises and wounds with his saliva, he stepped back and nudged her gently back towards the bed she'd climbed out of. 

"My clothes? Where are my clothes?" She asked, looking around the cavern with more fervour. 

He didn't seem to listen to her, but he did nudge her forward again. She tripped in the sand, barely catching herself on the stalagmite again. 

"Hey! Don't push!" She glared over her shoulder. 

His bright eyes belied nothing, and she was reminded again of how intimidating his expression was. His tusks were nearly up to his eyes; thick and sharp. 

_ Those  _ were intimidating. 

Then he made a sound she hadn't heard before. It was a quiet, rocking vocalization that he made while gesturing to a pile of small round objects on the ground. 

She frowned, "What are you saying?"

He rumbled lightly and crouched down. She took a reflexive step back at his quick movement, but watched intensely as he grabbed a ball out of the pile and smacked it against the rock. She heard a  _ pop  _ and he showed her a large crack in the ball. It reminded her of cracking open an egg, if eggs had thicker shells and were brown. 

_ I guess I'm thinking of nuts, _ she hummed. 

He dug his thumb claw into the crack and made quick work of shucking off what was a shell and presented her with a slightly smaller round ball of what she assumed was edible.

It was an off white colour, and it looked firm. 

She gingerly plucked it out of his palm, maintaining eye contact with him until she brought it up to her face to give it a sniff test. 

_ Nothing.  _ It smelled like nothing. She licked it and didn't get much taste either. Mustering up some courage, she went ahead and took a bite out of it. Her teeth sunk in with less resistance than she had anticipated, it looked tougher than it was. Texturally, it felt like an apple. 

The flavour was soft at first, but shortly grew to become tart and bitter. She reckoned it was like a walnut-grapefruit hybrid. She forced herself to swallow, but couldn't bring herself to eat another bite of whatever the hell it was. 

The creature seemed disappointed when she held it back out to him. His ears flattened back against his head and he grumbled lowly. He refused to take it from her, so she set it down on the ground in front of him. 

“Thanks, but no thanks. Not really hungry,” she mumbled. “I’m gonna go look for my clothes if you don’t mind.” 

As she stumbled out of the nest again, the creature made an inquisitive noise and perked up at her movements. She tried to ignore him as she hobbled awkwardly towards the exit she had seen him come from. 

He stood up and followed her closely, but with enough room that she still had some personal space. She was grateful for that, as her lack of clothing made her anxious and uncomfortable. She was incredibly self-conscious, she normally wouldn’t even walk around her home naked.

Yet here she was, in an unfamiliar place trying to figure out  _ what the hell _ was happening to her.

“You’re gonna be fine,” she grumbled to herself.

She wasn’t sure she believed it. 

* * *

It was a new day at the Fantamana Centre for Endangered Species and spirits were soaring high. Less than twenty-four hours after introductions, Alpha and his female had already initiated a bond and successfully mated. 

While she felt like staying up on cloud nine, Lua knew not to get complacent. So many things could still go wrong, this female was still so  _ new _ . After the storm yesterday, she could have developed hypothermia. Her wounds might not be healing well.  _ Lords forbid _ , she could refuse to eat or drink!

Lua arrived in the control center and was promptly beckoned over to the monitors by Tyu. 

“Hey! C’mere! She was drinking from the stream and Alpha just went back in,” he explained, watching the screens with rapt attention. 

“Oh, how’s she doing?” She asked, stepping up to the standing desk. 

Tyu made a so-so gesture with his hand without looking at Lua, “Ah, I dunno. She’s not very steady on her feet, and I think she was gonna barf up the water she drank.”

Lua frowned, “I hope that doesn’t progress into anything.”

Tyu shrugged, “Guess we’ll see.  _ Oh _ , my. He’s getting all up in her business, isn’t he?”

Lua watched as Alpha proceeded to corner his female and started cleaning her wounds again. The female fought him, but he managed to pin her down quite quickly. 

“Is this to reaffirm the bond they’ve started?” Tyu asked.

“Could be part of it,” Lua clicked her tongue, “could also be that he wants to keep her injuries clean.”

Tyu nodded slowly. “Interesting.”

Then Alpha was leading the female back to his nest and offering some wax-berries to the female. She definitely had no idea what to do with them, to which Lua and Tyu crooned as Alpha peeled one and offered it to her. 

Shortly after, to Lua’s abject horror, the female rejected the berry and turned and walked away. 

Lua scowled, “I hope she eats that later.”

“Well,” Tyu cocked an eyebrow at Lua, “I don’t much like wax-berries either. That’s about what they taste like. Wax.”

Lua rolled her eyes, “She's an entirely different species from us, she  _ tastes  _ things differently.”

Tyu shrugged again, “I wouldn’t be so sure.”

* * *

“My clothes! Thank  _ fuck _ ,” she cried. 

She raced ahead and knelt down to collect her clothes from the loamy sand when suddenly her mind was slammed with recollection. She remembered that spot. She remembered what happened there. 

Shrugging out of her clothes. Felt hot. Dizzy. Confused. 

_ He  _ was there. Pain in her shoulder. Arousal. Discomfort in her nether regions. Soreness in her hips. Blinding tension.  _ Pleasure _ .

She felt her backside tenderly and found her hips to be quite sore. 

“ _ Holy shit _ ,” she choked. “I had fucking  _ sex with him _ !”

She whirled around to face the creature that had been curiously tailing her. “Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Oh,  _ my god _ !”

“You--. I--.  _ Oh, my god! _ ” She was having trouble taking deeper breaths. She stepped away from him. 

She backed up some more, then bent over to try and take a deep breath. Shocked tears were in her eyes. 

“I can’t believe it. I was a virgin! You’re not human! I fucking  _ enjoyed  _ it! What the  _ hell  _ is happening here?” She whispered harshly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find that my muse comes and goes with the tide, but I really like having a place to channel it. I know how frustrating it is to get caught up in a story, then not have any resolution. As with all my stories, I will endeavor to keep them of a good quality--of course this means it will take much longer to produce chapters. 
> 
> Please forgive my inconsistency. I love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Subject to change as I go back and edit things.


End file.
